Computer networks include various devices that facilitate communication between computers, such as routers, switches, firewalls, management appliances, security appliances, and the like (generally referred to as “network devices”), A network device can include various functions implemented by different components (“network device components”). Some network device components are required to be changed during the life of the network device (e.g., modifying components in the field). For example, a network device can include a network security component for implementing a particular security function (e.g., a security filter for filtering packets to identify a particular type of attack). As new types of security vulnerabilities are discovered, network security components should be updated to compensate for the new threats. Thus, network devices can include the capability of modifying the implementation of their respective network device components.